Lies and Smiles
by The Delusional Hero
Summary: "I don't care, even if you have to pretend… I just want a beautiful lie, Claude". Rated for violence, ideologically sensitive themes, slight non-consensual plus consensual shota later on.


**Lies and Smiles**

**Pairing: **Claude/Alois.

**Warnings: **child abuse (physical and sexual abuse), man on child, male on male, a moderate warning for language as well, mild incest, ideologically sensitive themes.

**Word count: **5,510

**Summary: **"I don't care, even if you have to pretend… I just want a beautiful lie, Claude"

**Author Notes: **It's better if you listen to Placebo's songs "_Pierrot the Clown_", "_Broken Promise_" or "_Song to say Goodbye_" whilst reading this just because they help creating this... eh, feeling/atmosphere that goes pretty well with this fiction. Also, I'm totally against child abuse, this is kind of based in some real events so next time anything happens I'll just go ahead and call the police, seriously had to get this out of me; we share the same middle name: Alex, and he's been through a lot of things while his mom doesn't really understand that she won't get anything but a trial doing the things she does...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unique Chapter: <strong>__**"Eternity"**_

There was a memory of happiness, of the times in which he couldn't make himself care about anything else but his beautiful stuffed bunny but unfortunately that memory was hazy and really opaque in the back of his mind, maybe it was as vague as that time in which his father took him to the beach and they ate chocolate ice-cream. It had been a week or so before tragedy soaked the once happy Macken family, it all happened when Jim was six years old he could remember very well his parents had gone out because it was their wedding anniversary and he was a good boy so he stayed home alone; his father came home late, the boy was watching a random cartoon movie on the television and his dad looked as if he had been crying so little Jim got worried.

And that was the last time his father gave him a hug just before telling him his mother had been murdered, because it was better to tell the truth instead of trying to appease the boy by telling him his mother was "resting in a better place" now. Jim understood that death meant he would no longer see his beloved mommy and that his dad may have to get married once again, he didn't like the idea of having another mother, though. The six year old blonde didn't cry, he knew his father was sad but he couldn't bring himself to feel so because since his mother had always been a good person he should be in Heaven, of course, that's what his parents taught him, that _God will wait for them in Heaven if they had a good behavior and obeyed His commandments_.

And now he was sure his father would _never_ reach Heaven. _Did Heaven even exist?_

He remembered the time in which Jim was eleven and had a little job as a paperboy; he would wake up early in the morning and ride his bike to do his job. Usually when he got back home his father would be drinking his coffee getting ready to go to his workplace and Jim would greet him "good morning" and the man wouldn't answer to his words. It had all _shattered_ after his mother died, he wasn't going to lie about the fact his dad always ignored him and barely provided him with the most basic things, that added to the fact that this man drank way too much on weekends and since he was an angry drunk he might start screaming at his son whilst he tried to do homework or just rest. He knew he looked a lot like his mother; his features weren't that manly at this point he looked a little too feminine and this made his daddy angry because he still missed his mother "_no matter how many whores I sleep with, your mother was an unique lady_" he would say and then he started throwing things.

Jim guessed his dad needed help, maybe he was just depressed; he didn't really know what depression was but it should be a sad thing because his father discharged all that sadness on _his body_, marking him with his belt if he dared to contradict the fact he needed a couple drinks to feel better. Taking off his shirt, on his knees and he hated the sound of the buckle and then the sound of the leather in the air before it hit his back and he tried not to make that much noise because their neighbors might hear them and he would be given to an orphanage or a foster home and he didn't like the idea. He would give in to tears when his back started throbbing and his dad would be displeased and it seemed that Jim's existence was a burden to him, he used to say the only reason he didn't commit suicide was his child but this child was a simple object to him.

And days went by and weeks and months as well and Jim turned twelve and his dad couldn't even remember it was his son's birthday because he would be busy with work and other stuff and then he would come home as if nothing happened, as if he didn't exist. The blonde happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when his dad came home tired from work, the equally blonde man trying to get some rest in the kitchen while drinking a beer and Jim entered, "_it is my birthday today, dad, I turned twelve today!_" he said in his most cheerful voice and with a smile.

"_As if I cared about it_"

Sometimes Jim felt guilty and maybe he deserved this, if he didn't exist, would his father be happier? So instead of carrying on with the uncomfortable conversation he turned to the door, "_I hope you had a good day at work, dad_", he said smiling faintly before leaving.

But the violence just grew day after day and without any apparent reason his dad would just slap him every now and then, he would punch him and some other things he didn't want to remember. One beautiful night he was being punished for answering back after being told not to and his back and legs were being marked by a leather belt once again because his dad was not happy with his behavior or his grades at school, honestly Jim tried as hard as he could. On that stunning night his neighbors finally took mercy on him after he had started screaming and sobbing out loud because his dad was thrashing him and kicking him and there was blood this time, blood coming out of his mouth, blood staining his gorgeous blonde hair… And the policemen came and there was an ambulance as well. He could barely remember whatever happened later and then he spent a couple months in the hospital while they treated his wounds and anemia. He was given to an orphanage that was ran by nuns and religious people and he just couldn't stand them, they talked way too much about God and thing like that and he just didn't believe those tales anymore. _If God existed He had forsaken him long ago so he preferred thinking God didn't exist_.

But now, he was now on the comfortable seat of a luxurious car that came to pick him up, he was going to be adopted and not only that, he was being adopted by a _rich man_ and he had just met his brother, he said his name was Claude, the guy looked rather funny with those glasses he wore under those intriguing golden eyes, what a paradox, wasn't it? He drove the car in silence, said they were heading towards the manor and he just couldn't wait to see what the big deal was.

Alois Trancy couldn't wait to see what his new life would be like. He loved his name, it was so elegant and he felt almost like a teen movie actor or something like that.

The manor was big but as days went by it happened to look more normal on his eyes, his father was an old man, in his fifties maybe but the man loved him and he kind of liked the man. He tried not to demonstrate the low self-esteem he had after having gone through all of those things, he was now a new person, he was Alois Trancy and he was a fighter, he had reborn.

A couple months after arriving to his new home he caught on a scene that made him scared to the bones, it was at his father's office. He spied through a slightly opened door and saw his brother, Claude leaning over the desk in there, he was as serious as he always was but he could see the half open shirt and the pants to his knees as he saw his father thrusting his penis _inside_ his brother's body. Alois' eyes widened and he wanted to run and he wanted to scream but he was horrified, mesmerized by the sight and the soft sounds that escaped his brother's mouth, his glasses were on the far side of the desk and his hands were doing and undoing fists every minute or so, golden eyes glued to light blue eyes for a couple seconds. His father was moaning like an animal, slapping those ass cheeks every now and then, "_It's such a shame you're too old now, it was all better when you were just a kid, Claude_", the blonde saw the older smile and it all finished too soon. He ran downstairs, to the garden and sat by an apple tree there. What was all that about? It was just wrong, first off Claude was his own son and second they were both men!

His uneven breathing calmed down and fell asleep without noticing, a warm hand on his shoulder woke him up and Alois opened his eyes to find Claude kneeling by his side, it was late in the afternoon, near sunset. His eyes rolled somewhere else and he saw the young man half smiling, he wasn't wearing glasses now.

"I know you saw it"

He shuddered and tried to think in something else, he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I caught on your eyes behind the office door, I'm sorry you had to see that…"

Claude didn't seem to mind and he was now sitting near his body so he decided to give it a try.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Why does he do that? Aren't you his son?"

"Not really, he just adopted me some years ago, when I was precisely your age. He's a rich man, you know so there's nothing much we can do because he has the money to silence mouths"

"Do you mean-?"

"I'm gonna be honest, he's taking you tonight, Alois. There's nothing I can do either but I promise I'll be there when it is over and if you bleed or something I will assist you"

Claude talked with resignation and Alois… he just didn't want that but maybe if he was a good boy then it wouldn't hurt or whatever; his body had been used so many times now in different ways, yes, but it was always to satisfy a primitive instinct. And as Claude predicted he was called that night, they made him wear a red kimono and waited for his father after he took a bath.

And he was scared but he tried as hard as he could to please the man. It was all so new, every sensation so intense and so wrong that he didn't endure that much and he collapsed after his first powerful orgasm, he could still feel the old man moving in and out of his body and he felt his semen dripping from his abused body as well.

In the morning the man was gone and Claude was there, sitting by his side and waiting for him to wake up. His eyes focused on the golden eyes, his back was sore and his ass hurt as hell because his body had never been touched like that, and it was gross, it was so immoral. He slowly sat and hissed when doing so.

"Alois let me check on your body. I want to confirm you're fine"

He pulled the sheets from his body looking pretty ashamed and noticed the bite marks and other bruises on his pale skin and he just couldn't help but cry, tears flowing down his face, this was a different kind of pain. He felt as Claude put his slender yet masculine hands on his knees looking for permission to spread his legs which Alois conceded.

It wasn't a perverted touch like the ones he had received the previous night, he was just trying to see if he was ok. There was no need anymore though as his brother gasped softly when he noticed little drops of blood in the bed sheets. Alois knew he had bled, it had been so repulsive. But Claude's touch was comforting; he didn't mind the other seeing him because he wasn't going to hurt him.

* * *

><p>As years went by their relationship grew to be better, Alois is now fifteen and his adoptive father had died two months ago and so he was freed from the torture his body received almost every night. Two months of not having to give his body to someone he didn't love, to a perverted, old, pedophile. Claude was happy as well because he got more involved in his father's businesses and they were making the company more lucrative, at the same time he was studying at university and he was only twenty four. Alois enrolled in high school, he tried to be as normal as he could because that's all he ever wanted and his father wouldn't let him be normal, always keeping education at home and keeping them away from the world, in a little cage as if they were little birds.<p>

But they were free now.

Alois had discovered, after contemplating his choice a couple times, that he preferred men, yes he was declaring himself gay. Women were beautiful but he thought of himself as a weak man that wouldn't be able to take the active role on a relationship, much less having children because he would often let his internal demons take over him.

He already loved a man, the man he called "_brother_". Regardless of the circumstances he had always been there to try to alleviate his pain and give him support through all of those nights, always serving him as if he were his master and sometimes, just sometimes Alois didn't like this compliant attitude Claude had towards him. He also felt frustrated because he was in love with him, it was also wrong, they were, at least legally brothers.

But the blonde teen realized his mind was sick, perverted and filthy, he loved his brother and he couldn't change this fact. Every time he touched the other's hand even if just by accident he would end up blushing ferociously, as night came he found his body very craving and enthusiastic and he tried to help himself and thoroughly masturbated and he would always think of those golden eyes and those calloused hands than always managed to relieve his nightmares. But it was all a castle in the sky.

One of those nights while they were having dinner his eyes were locked in Claude sitting on the far side of the table, this man was always so expressionless he couldn't know if he had a bad day or if he was dying out of happiness.

"So, how was your day, Claude?"

"Cannot, complain; we'll be buying another company and making the business bigger and more profitable…"

"I see…"

He saw Claude standing up and leaving the plate with food behind was he angry now?

"There's something I want to give you, Alois. Please come to my room when you're finished"

He loved when his brother bought him presents, it would give them a moment of fraternal confidence, and enough for Alois to decide whether or not start crying and star confessing his love to this man _ipso facto_. He didn't have many kind memories but Claude's and his moments were always good ones.

Alois knocked the door and then entered.

Claude was lying on the bed, hands above his head and eyes closed and he looked damn beautiful when not wearing those stupid dress shirts, his elegant dress pants were perfectly fitting to his hips and that skin was pale and so inviting and once again the blonde found himself thinking tainted thoughts about his brother and what kind of sounds he would make if he twisted that pinkish nipple, what sound would he make if he licked just above his clavicle and towards the shell of his ear. It was all so inappropriate that he knew the word "_guilt_" was written all over his now reddish face but Claude only stared at him from the bed; the boy was really funny, he kind of loved him even if he never expressed it, so he sat on the bed and then stood up and opened his suitcase.

"See, this is for you"

And Alois finally reacted, his hands on the pockets of his tight jeans (going tighter by the moments) and when he was a meter or so from the young man he was offered a beautiful box wrapped in colorful pink and yellow gift paper because of course Claude knew he loved those colors. The teenager opened the present shyly and his eyes widened and a smile shone on his blushing face. Claude smiled almost wickedly and then talked.

"See, I told you I would buy you one if you had better grades this last month and since you complied there you have the results of your labor"

"Oh, you didn't have to! This is great"

His light blue eyes were inspecting the brand new PlayStation Portable his brother had bought him, because let's face it, he was sort of spoiled but Claude was really severe as well and he wouldn't tolerate bad grades or a bad behavior; in the bottom of his heart Alois knew he failed grades and didn't attend classes because he wanted his brother's consideration and he also knew it was childish but he couldn't bring himself to care that much, after all he always got what he wanted. Carelessly he noticed he was sitting in Claude's bed when the other sat by his side, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned his face from his new toy to catch on golden eyes and a faint smile that almost made him shy away, his lips tremulous.

"Come here, give me a hug"

And Alois smiled genuinely and pushing the electronic game aside his knees found their way into the soft mattress and his arms passed around Claude's neck while he buried his face on the other's shoulder taking on the smell of his cologne along with sweat and at the same time he felt an uncorrupted touch around his waist and a soft "puff" from the other's lips when they were completely embraced in one another. There were no words or anything like that, just each other's presence. After about a minute Claude's hands came down from Alois' waist and he knew it was time to let him go and it was a shame, he knew it was time to run because he was rock hard under his pants, he was so humiliated because of his hormones.

"I think I will be going now, you know… I have some homework as well and-"

His talk was cut off when he felt Claude's hand near his hipbone, it wasn't a chaste touch, this was inviting him and he wasn't sure if he could resist now. His developing Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed hard and that smooth silky voice made him release an ungraceful whimper from the back of his throat at the same time his hand ran to his thigh.

"Do you happen to need some help, Alois?"

His knees still on the bed and he was so very embarrassed.

"I don't… I don't think this is right Claude…"

"It is not but you will feel better afterwards, there's no need to hide your desires, I can always help you…"

With those words he found his mind very much hazy and his body yearning for that touch, he couldn't stop it when his lips found their way to Claude's now kissing him eagerly. The blonde removed his shoes in a hurry and a soft hand on his chest made him lean obediently against the mattress, his back comfortable and the older man was now over his body, he was so big everywhere. His legs were in between the elder's as he was on his hands and knees above him while kissing heatedly.

Alois' pants were highly uncomfortable at this point, he couldn't help but raise a little his own hips trying to collide with the other's to get some of the needed friction but there was no success until his brother laid spread all over him, grinding their clothed groins together and it was really curious that Claude made no noises at all, not even when the younger started thrusting up to match his movements, his breathing was certainly uneven but no sounds would escape from his throat. Was there anything wrong with him? Because Alois was making all kind of moaning and whimpering sounds, luckily his stamina was higher than any fifteen year old boy because of all of his previous experiences, experiences he couldn't compare with the magic of being touched by the person he loved.

"Claude… you… you're not…"

He tried to vocalize his frustration at Claude's inexpressiveness but his brain just couldn't form rational sentences anymore. He was still fully dressed until Claude unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them along with his boxers until they were middle thigh and his throbbing need was now revealed, the younger saw through hazy eyes how the elder's mouth was dangerously heading to his most sensitive place and couldn't help but scream loudly as that wet cavern engulfed his arousal. It was the first time he received that kind of attention and it was unlike every other experience he may have had before.

He could feel that tongue going all the way up from the base of his cock, then running all over the pinkish head, flicking every now and then, teasing him to death and finally he would engulf the very tip and suck fiercely to then start taking him whole, one of those hands caressing the soft pubic hair that was beginning to grow surrounding his groin while the other tried to keep his hips from thrust upwards without much success. By instinct one of the younger's hands went to his mouth to try to hold his whimpers and the other found its way under his cotton shirt, twisting a rosy nipple; and he couldn't take it anymore, he was enjoying himself too much and came hard and long into Claude's swallowing throat just increasing the intensity of it all; his back arched and his eyes closed forcefully.

Panting breath was all that could be heard in the room as his brother cleaned his member from all remaining hints of sticky fluid. Alois finally opened his eyes and saw the other resting by his side, still licking his lips, his face just slightly flushed and his pale hand reached towards Claude's lips, caressing them softly.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I think so…"

His eyes wandered all over his brother's body, noticing an obvious tent in his pants, blushing at the sight, feeling desire coursing through his veins once again.

"Let me… Let me help you…"

Claude was almost petrified at the suggestion and it got even worse when the weary teen discarded his own pants, underwear and shirt, only socks on his beautiful feet. And he also felt how his dress pants were opened and discarded along with his tight boxers, he was expecting for the boy to give him head or help him with his hands, maybe some humping against his own need so they could both enjoy skin on skin but instead it all happened in a flash as a hand took his member and he felt a tight muscle surrounding him. The usually silent and inconspicuous Claude couldn't help but moan and whimper at the new sensations; after all he had never topped anyone, not even from the bottom.

And it was so tight and so warm inside but even through all his pleasure he could see his teenager brother suffering, he was barely aroused now that pain seemed to be attacking him. One of his hands caressed a pale thigh.

"You don't… we can stop right here, Alois…"

Light blue eyes opened and saw a very flushed face and a chest bobbing heavily. All he could do was raise his hips until penetration was shallow and then slam back sitting vigorously and driving the other as deep as he could go inside of his body, he tried wiggling his slender hips a little and then clenching his muscles, gaining some whimpers and suffocated screams that only made him smile with pleasure. A rhythm was set and Alois continued his dance as Claude already lost in his own pleasure thrust back against the other when he vehemently sat on his straining erection.

The younger teen found he was very aroused and caressed his own member with one hand while supporting his weight with the other over Claude's chest. Pre-come making it easier for the other to slide in, there was some hard friction still and he knew he should be bleeding at least a little but he didn't really care because he wanted the other to feel all good here and there. A loud scream left his already raw throat when a particular hard and well focused thrust rubbed against his prostate, making it harder to breathe, move his hips, maintain his weight in one hand and stroke his erection with the other, all at the same time.

And Claude noticed this because he had also experienced it so without breaking their contact he managed to change their positions so the blonde's back was now against the mattress and he was forcefully thrusting deep inside, always brushing the other's sacred spot while helping the other with his own member. And whimpers and cries and the sound of slick flesh against flesh were all that could be heard. Alois' eyes were closed in concentration while Claude would eventually close them to throw his head back as those muscles clenched around him firmly.

"Claude… I'm… almost…"

He got the hint and gave specially hard and fast thrusts as he brought the other towards completion, he saw the younger boy curve his back and heard him screaming his name as his seed spilled all over Claude's hand and their chests. A couple more thrusts and Claude found his pinnacle as well, panting intensely as he came deep inside his blonde lover who made mewling sounds as semen filled his body. The black haired young man leaned in and kissed the teenager who wrapped his arms around his neck and protested when the softening limb came out of his needy body.

Claude was now resting on his back and Alois curled by his side, neither of them had talked after about an hour and to be honest Alois didn't want to sleep without hearing a "_goodnight_" or an "_I love you_"

"Hey, Claude…"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"Thank you"

And that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Thank you? Claude how can you say that I just… we just… oh fuck, Claude we just made love, how can you say –thank you-?"

"I thought we were having sex, just that, don't get all delicate, Alois"

Now the blonde sat on the bed even when his body hurt from all the effort he was really irate, miserable, he had a mixture of feelings. He didn't even know what exactly to feel in that moment. Claude was just a little surprised by his brother's reaction, he loved the boy because they had been through a lot of things together but he didn't want to poison the boy with his behavior, he didn't want to hurt him with his unemotional temper. It was all so simple to his point of view but when he heard the other sobbing frantically he finally realized it wasn't that easy as it seemed.

"I just… gave… gave you my… body, everything I have, you… fucking bastard…"

"Alois please, act logically"

He now sat on the bed and tried to touch the other's face, his hand being slapped away.

"Don't fucking… touch me…"

"Listen then… I do… I do love you but I just don't wanna damage you with my inexpressive personality. You're always so cheerful and full of life but see, I didn't have anyone who could help me through all of those years in which I was abused and somehow I was marked by that, it wasn't simple touching or sex…"

Alois started paying attention and tried to stop his sobbing. Claude always kept his soulless face.

"Since I was born I guess was an unwanted child and so as a baby I was left to whoever's mercy it was in the streets, lucky me a poor family took me in and they raised me but the conditions in which we lived made it difficult for all of us to maintain an acceptable level of mental health and… well, hey would always torture us when we didn't get enough money for they day or we would be starving. When I was your age I almost died when a car hit me but for some reason I didn't"

Claude sighed softly; he could barely hear the sound.

"I was immediately adopted by Mr. Trancy when he was in a charity event, donating some funds for the hospital I was being treated in. At first I was kind of happy but as months went by and as I finally healed and recovered the fitting shape for thirteen years-old boys he told me everything had a price in life and that the price I should pay to him wasn't as high as I thought it would be. At first I didn't understand"

Alois was listening to his brother's own story. It didn't diverge much from what he had lived.

"But when I came to realize what was happening I just lost my temper and I was screaming, writhing and the bed sheets had blood and he was hitting me and punching me saying I was a bad boy. That first time I was tied to the bed, I understood I had to pay the price with my body as he raped me and I squirmed and it only made it worse. He said I was a disgraceful boy and had to be disciplined and he did so, and he did it very well…"

Claude reached for Alois' hand and this time he didn't refuse the contact.

"And I know most of the time you can't really tell if I'm good or sad or angry and I really do apologize for that. He had a harsh hand with me and wouldn't tolerate emotions in me after all… I've really tried to reverse this behavior but it's just out of my reach and I'm afraid I might hurt you, Alois… and I don't want that, you've been through a lot of things as I have and this is only gonna ruin us…"

"I don't care, even if you have to pretend… I just want a beautiful lie, Claude. I just want to have someone by my side, someone that will not leave me like my murdered mother, like my violent father… someone who would appreciate me for something else rather than just my body like that filthy old man…"

The young man rested on his side on the bed now and attracted his teenager lover to his chest. It was a monotonous motion, not lovingly at all but he guessed it would be enough for the boy to calm his racing heart. Alois put his hands on his brother's chest and rested as well, there was a kiss placed virtuously on his head.

"I promise I will never leave you but I can't promise you I will be the perfect lover, I think that's just too much for me…"

"You're just fine, Claude…"

"I apologize in advance if I ever hurt you with this behavior, I'll try to satisfy your demands, though… my little prince"

Alois smiled, it was ok and he knew no relationship will be perfect. All he ever wanted was for someone to care about him and Claude did it fairly good even when just treating him as a brother. He also needed human contact and physical contact and his brother was just perfect in bed, he blushed at the thought, he was such a naughty boy.

"Good night, Claude"

"Good night… _your highness_…"

Alois slept happily when hearing those words, the night was still young; the soft light in the room helped him regain his tranquility because he didn't like darkness. It was a fresh night and the moon shone high already, stars dancing everywhere and his love and at the same time his sin had been consumed, he just didn't mind, all he wanted now was Claude, besides the man he didn't need anything else.

Now he was sure, if Heaven existed there was no way he could enter now but he wouldn't mind spending eternity in Hell if he could love this man for the rest of his life.

**END.**


End file.
